Travesura de amor
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Era el día del niño, pero este no iba a ser un día mágico y especial pues había una reunión internacional. Sealand estaba enojado por no tener un dia de diversión así que decidió hacerle un hechizo de amor a varios países. Ahora el mundo está de cabeza y podría desatarse la Tercera Guerra Mundial por amor si no logra evitarlo a tiempo. Varias parejas crack (Cap8 actualizado)
1. Chapter 1

Era el día del niño, pero este no iba a ser un día mágico y especial pues había una reunión internacional. Arthur despertó temprano, se bañó y se estaba preparando para irse cuando Sealand despertó muy emocionado

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es el día del niño! ¡Vamos al parque! ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Letonia?-preguntó mientras saltaba en la cama del mayor con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-No, no puedo llevarte, llegaré tarde a la reunión-el inglés terminó de arreglar su corbata y tomó su portafolio- Además, creo que Estonia y Lituania lo iban a llevar a un parque de diversiones

-¡LLEVAME CON ELLOS!-lloriqueó Peter- ¡o diles que vayan por mí! PLEASE!

-Les llamaré, vístete y vámonos-comentó el británico no muy convencido-Vamos a desayunar en el hotel, así que apúrate…

-¿No les vas a llamar verdad?-lo acusó el menor al detectar el tono de mentira en la voz de Arthur por lo que comenzó a llorar y patalear- ¡Quiero ir con Raivis!

-¡No te lo diré dos veces! ¡Vístete o no te compraré pancakes para el desayuno!-le espetó el mayor molesto antes de bajar las escaleras para encender el auto. Sealand estaba furioso. Lo que menos quería era pasar el día del niño en un hotel sin alberca ni juegos, esperando a que los adultos terminaran su tonta reunión.

El pequeño rubio se cambió y vio por la ventana cómo el inglés abría la puerta del garage para sacar el auto. Molesto, decidió que en venganza por no dejarlo ir con Raivis, se divertiría con su varita mágica.

-¡Sealand! ¡Ya vámonos! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!-le gritó Inglaterra desde las escaleras mientras metía su portafolio al auto y verificaba que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas

-¡Ya voy!-contestó Peter antes de escabullirse en la habitación del cejón, tomó la varita mágica que se encontraba en el cajón de un armario y bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras la escondía entre sus ropas. Subió al auto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo en París por lo que tuvieron que tomar el tren de Londres a París para llegar a tiempo. Peter estaba pensando en todas las travesuras que haría cuando llegaran al país galo. Francis estaba esperándolos en la terminal. Sealand sabía que el francés tenía un interés romántico en el británico, pero éste no le correspondía.

Mientras iban en el auto del rubio de ojos azules rumbo al hotel, el menor de todos se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería Arthur enamorado? ¿Actuaría como un idiota como en las caricaturas? Eso sería muy divertido. Llegaron al hotel Marriott y vio como todos los demás países estaban desayunando en el restaurante del lugar. Arthur, Francis y Peter fueron a la mesa del estadounidense y del canadiense.

-¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar?-preguntó el inglés mientras el menor miraba la carta y escogió unos hotcakes con una malteada de chocolate. Inglaterra pidió un plato de fruta para ambos y una taza de té. Mientras desayunaban, el pequeño rubio observaba a todos los países presentes.

España platicaba animadamente con Lovino y Emma en la mesa junto a ellos mientras Países Bajos los observaba molesto. Dos mesas más allá, Gilbert parloteaba de él mismo con el alemán y el italiano menor. Los cuatro nórdicos estaban sentados en una mesa a parte. El pequeño finlandés sonreía nervioso ante las muestras de afecto del sueco mientras el noruego le contaba al danés que Islandia tenía una gripa muy grave y que por eso no había podido asistir. Al lado de ellos se encontraba Japón con Grecia y Turquía. Los dos últimos estaban peleando por la atención del nipón, como siempre. Austria y Hungría platicaban muy juntitos en la mesa del rincón. En la otra esquina del restaurante se encontraba el ruso platicando con China y Ucrania. El soviético se veía ansioso mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando que el demonio no apareciera. Y por demonio se refería a su hermana Bielorrusia.

-Quédate aquí viendo la televisión-le ordenó el británico cuando todos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias. Peter asintió cuando lo vio partir junto con los demás países pero obviamente no se quedaría sentado en el restaurante viendo la televisión, era el momento de la divertida venganza.

Se escabulló a la sala de conferencias donde todos ya estaban sentados en torno a una gran mesa de caoba. El francés estaba dando inicio a la conferencia por ser el anfitrión mientras el inglés leía una de sus revistas para adultos por debajo de la mesa. Peter sonrió malicioso, le lanzaría un hechizo de amor a Inglaterra para que se enamorara del galo y todos se burlarían de ellos. Con una sonrisa traviesa, agitó la varita. Un rayo rosa golpeó la cabeza del inglés, obligándolo a levantar la mirada, pero en lugar de ver a Francia, sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño Finlandés que temblaba al lado de Suecia.

-Oe! ¡Deja a Tino en paz!-exclamó el británico poniéndose de pie. No dejaría que nadie molestara a la repentina razón de su existencia. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Peter maldijo por lo bajo, se había equivocado, debía intentarlo nuevamente por lo que repitió el hechizo pero el rayo chocó contra la mano que Estados Unidos había puesto sobre el inglés para obligarlo a sentarse.

-Auch! Mi mano-Alfred revisó su mano un momento antes de que el holandés le gritara que se sentara- ¡Mira Vincent yo me siento cuando yo quier…!-los gritos del americano se atoraron en su garganta cuando su mirada se topó con los furiosos ojos del neerlandés-Ahm… yo…-un sonrojo atacó las mejillas del menor.

Nadie entendía lo que les estaba pasando a los anglosajones. Peter cayó en pánico y volvió a lanzar dos rayos más tratando de arreglar las cosas pero por el miedo, los rayos se desviaron y chocaron contra Lovino y contra Berwald. El italiano sureño sintió un golpe en la oreja por lo que volteó y su mirada chocó contra la mirada confundida de China que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lovino se sonrojó y desvió la mirada molesto mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. El sueco, por otro lado, recibió el golpe que lo derribó, alejándolo del finlandés que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Inglaterra.

-Vee~ Berwald ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Feliciano antes de que el rubio lo tomara en brazos, para el horror del alemán que inmediatamente se levantó para protestar

-Ahora eres mi esposa, Feliciano-declaró Berwald haciendo que Alemania apretara los puños, furioso y tratara de arrebatarle al italiano. Peter no podía creer el caos que había causado y lo peor es que no sabía cómo deshacer el hechizo. Trató de pronunciarlo al revés pero tres rayos salieron de la varita y golpearon a Dinamarca, a Japón y a Alemania. El danés, que es estaba burlando de la pelea entre el sueco y el alemán, salió volando para caerle encima al austriaco.

-Oh Austria, lo siento mucho-exclamó Mathias devolviéndole sus lentes a Roderich antes de perderse en los brillantes ojos violetas del músico- ¿Hey, quieres salir conmigo?-el "Rey del Norte" no perdía el tiempo pero recibió un sartenazo por parte de una húngara celosa. Mientras tanto, Alemania había dejado de luchar contra el sueco porque había visto a alguien que jamás había visto antes.

-¿Canadá? Ich… -un mar de emociones atacó la mente del alemán que tuvo que salir corriendo, asustado por la simple presencia del rubio en la habitación que observó la escena completamente atónito. Japón se tocó la cabeza al sentir un golpe, todo era muy extraño para él pues todos actuaban como locos, pero el mundo pareció desaparecer cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el noruego que intentaba a toda costa despertar al danés. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado lo lindo que era Noruega?

Peter comenzó a llorar al ver tal caos, eso no era lo que él quería. Sabía que la magia de Inglaterra era un asco por lo que lanzó la varita contra la pared. Tres nuevos rayos salieron volando y se impactaron contra el prusiano que reía escandalosamente al ver a West huir de la habitación, contra Turquía que había retrocedido a un rincón tratando de evitar la pandemia de locura en la habitación y contra Hungría que estaba a punto de salir detrás del alemán para hacerlo volver.

-Gilbert ¿te encuentras bien?-Prusia había caído de bruces contra la mesa y Ucrania lo miró muy preocupada antes de que el albino la mirara de manera muy extraña- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué ocurre?- la joven comenzó a lloriquear cuando el prusiano le declaró su asombroso amor eterno- Gil… no entiendo nada…

Turquía había caído al suelo por el golpe, el italiano sureño no aguantó más la mirada de confusión del chino y salió corriendo de la sala, saltando el cuerpo del turco. Antonio trató de seguirlo pero tropezó cayéndole encima a Sadiq. Entre disculpas, el español trató de pararse pero se encontró entre los brazos posesivos del antiguo Imperio Otomano. Bélgica ardió en celos cuando Turquía trató de besar al ibérico y se le fue a los golpes.

Hungría se había quedado pasmada mirando la puerta de salida antes de que Vincent la empujara para huir de Alfred que había sacado una pistola pues "si no era suyo, no sería de nadie". La chica cayó al suelo solo para ver como el estadounidense le pasaba por encima para perseguir al neerlandés. La húngara se quedó en shock ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de que Estados Unidos era tan atractivo? Sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie con el sartén en alto para perseguir al americano.

Rusia había observado todo y escuchó el llanto de Sealand por lo que lo tomó del tobillo para sacarlo de debajo de la mesa. Peter soltó un grito pues le tenía un pánico enorme al soviético y le lanzó un rayo rosa justo en la cara. Iván se tambaleó antes de caerle encima a Grecia, que estaba durmiendo. Inmediatamente tomó al griego en brazos y se lo llevó. El travieso diablillo creyó estar a salvo antes de que una persona apareciera en la habitación y lo tomara del tobillo. Bielorrusia había visto como funcionaba la varita y la usaría para que Rusia se enamorara de ella por lo que trató de quitársela. El pequeño rubio gritó asustado y le lanzó un rayo a Natalia quien lo soltó en el acto cuando sus ojos se posaron en el único que trataba de restaurar el orden en la sala:

-¡FRANCIA! ¡CASATE CONMIGO!-gritó la chica saltándole encima al galo que soltó un grito y salió huyendo de la habitación- ¡CASATE CONMIGO O TE MATARÉ!-la bielorrusa salió también de la sala con un cuchillo en alto.

Sealand observaba como el mundo se destrozaba por su pequeña travesura, y ahora ¡¿cómo regresaría a todos los países a la normalidad antes de que iniciaran la Tercera Guerra Mundial por amor?!

* * *

Hola, aqui Ghostpen94 reportándose con un nuevo fic. Tenía la idea de hacer este fic desde el 14 de febrero pero se me olvidó y hasta hace poco encontré el borrador, por eso decidí subirlo antes de que se me olvidara de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado, intenté hacer las parejas lo más crack que pude usando papelitos al azar, por si se perdieron entre quién ama a quién, aqui les dejo la lista:

Suecia ama a Italia

Dinamarca ama a Austria

Rusia ama a Grecia

Japón ama a Noruega

Alemania ama a Canadá

Romano ama a China

Inglaterra ama a Finlandia

Prusia ama a Ucrania

Bielorrusia ama a Francia

Hungría ama a América quién a su vez ama a Países Bajos

Turquía y Bélgica aman a España

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

PD: La imagen de Sealand no es mía


	2. Chapter 2

El caos se estaba apoderando de la sala. Feliciano vio con horror como Ludwig huía de la habitación. Suecia sonrió satisfecho y estrechó al menor entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció entre los labios del italiano

-Vee~ Berwald ¿podrías soltarme?-preguntó tímidamente pero el suelo no le hizo caso, al contrario, lo estrechó con más fuerza.

-Eres mi esposa, Feliciano-dijo el más alto y trató de besarlo. Ese acto hizo enojar a Tino, que se encontraba entre los brazos del británico. Ese arranque de celos confundió al finlandés pues a él nunca le había gustado que Suecia lo llamara de esa forma y claro que le tenía miedo pero ahora que era Italia el que temblaba en los brazos de Berwald, sintió celos. Sin poder evitarlo, el menor de los italianos comenzó a llorar. Pero Finlandia no era el único que escuchó el llanto de Italia.

-¡Oye, deja a Feli en paz!-le gritó España molesto desde los brazos protectores de Turquía y trató de liberarse. Suecia lo miró inexpresivo, Feliciano aprovechó ese momento de distracción para escabullirse y salió corriendo tan rápido que ni el polvo se le vio. Berwald fulminó al ibérico antes de salir corriendo detrás del italiano. Finlandia suspiró, debía hablar con el sueco pero primero tenía que deshacerse del inglés.

-Arthur, suéltame, ya estoy fuera de peligro-dijo suavemente y el británico lo liberó lentamente y a regañadientes-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-¡Qué salgas conmigo!-exclamó Arthur sin dudarlo, cosa que sorprendió a Tino pues nunca había tenido una relación muy estrecha con Inglaterra, es más, apenas lo conocía por su relación con Dinamarca, pero si tenía que aceptar para que lo dejara ir tras Berwald, lo haría.

-Bien, tendremos una cita, mañana a las 11 en mi casa-cedió el rubio más bajo- Debo irme-y dicho esto caminó a la salida pero el Reino Unido se ofreció a acompañarlo a la puerta como buen caballero inglés-No, no, está bien…-pero el cejón no aceptó un "no" por respuesta y lo guió a la salida.

Matthew observó confundido a los que quedaban en la habitación. China lo miró también confundido mientras el japonés se acercaba y trataba de platicar con el noruego que se había sentado al lado del danés desmayado. La pelea entre la belga y el turco había alcanzado un nuevo nivel pues ambos habían empezado a gritarse mutuamente mientras el español trataba de calmarlos en vano.

-Algo muy raro está pasando-le dijo el austriaco al canadiense que se encontraba molesto por la reacción de la húngara con respecto al estadounidense

-Lo sé… no entiendo nada-Canadá pensó confundido en como el alemán había salido corriendo cuando de pronto escuchó un llanto. Al parecer la ucraniana había comenzado a llorar porque Gilbert la había acorralado contra la pared y le estaba dedicando un poema titulado "El asombroso Prusia te ama"

Finalmente Sadiq decidió que no quería seguir peleando con la rubia y cargó al español como si fuera un saco de papas para colocarlo sobre su hombro. Emma comenzó a gritarle groserías en francés y neerlandés mientras lo perseguía para liberar al ibérico.

-Debemos resolver esto-dijo Austria cruzándose de brazos. Quería que Elizaveta volviera a la normalidad cuanto antes cuando de pronto sintió la mirada suplicante y llena de lágrimas de Ucrania-Bien… a ver idiota, ya déjala…- hizo rollo su periódico y le pegó al prusiano en la cabeza- ¡Sentado, Gilbert, sentado!

-¿Qué no es esa la varita de Arthur?-preguntó de pronto Lukas señalando la varita que estaba debajo de la mesa de conferencias. Todos se asomaron y vieron a Peter que les dedicó una tímida sonrisa al verse descubierto.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces con la varita de Arthur?-preguntó el canadiense pero de pronto todo encajó en su lugar- Por favor dime que no hiciste algún hechizo raro y por eso todos están actuando así.

-Ehm… quizás-dijo el menor con una sonrisa traviesa mientras retorcía sus manitas pero pronto se encontró bajo la mirada dura de Noruega, China y Canadá. Temiendo un castigo, comenzó a llorar- es que yo quería ir con Letonia… pero… pero Arthur no me quiso llevar… y yo quería divertirme… no quería que pasara esto… no pensé que esto iba a pasar… I'm sorry…

-Oh no te preocupes, nadie podía preverlo-dijo Matt comprensivo y amable pero la mirada acusadora del chino y del noruego lo hizo sentir nervioso- Pero, no es bueno que hagas eso, debiste esperar a que terminara la reunión. ¿De dónde sacaste el hechizo?

-De uno de los libros mágicos de Arthur-dijo el menor y los tres adultos suspiraron. Ahora debían ir a casa de Inglaterra y buscar en el libro un contrahechizo lo cual necesitaría tiempo y mientras tanto los afectados por los hechizos podrían cometer una locura.

-Agh…-escucharon un quejido cuando Dinamarca despertó, frotándose la cabeza en el lugar en el que había recibido el sartenazo por parte de la húngara. Miró a su alrededor confundido y su mirada se fijó en el austriaco que estaba tratando de "domesticar" a Prusia- Roderich… -se puso de pie rápidamente para ir hacia él pero el noruego lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Mathias-gruñó molesto tratando de obtener la atención del danés pero este simplemente no lo veía, solo forcejeaba para llegar hasta el austriaco que lo miraba incómodo- Mathias ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta Austria?

-Sí, lo amo…-dijo el rubio más alto sin dudarlo y justo en ese momento sintió como el noruego lo liberaba. Dinamarca rápidamente corrió hacia el músico y besó su mano, apartando al albino de una patada. Lukas miró el suelo sintiéndose algo triste por la declaración del danés.

-No te pongas triste-dijo China consolándolo, es el hechizo hablando, todo el mundo sabe que Dinamarca está enamorado de ti…-Noruega suspiró y desvió la mirada para no ver al otro nórdico a los pies del austriaco- Solo desharemos el hechizo y todos regresarán a la normalidad.

-En ese caso, entre más pronto lo hagamos mejor-declaró el canadiense y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sujetando la mano de Sealand, cuando vio a Alemania en la puerta con un ramo de flores. El alemán comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo- Uhm… Mr. Beilschmidt… yo…

-Escucha Matt… sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero…-el germano temblaba levemente mientras apretaba el ramo con demasiada fuerza. Canadá suspiró y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que pareció poner más nervioso a Alemania- … es que yo… quería preguntarte si… querías… cenar… conmigo…

-Oh sacre bleu… -Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esa declaración tan directa del alemán que estaba temblando solo por hablar con él. Cuando recibió finalmente las flores aplastadas suspiró. Su corazón de oro le impedía hacerle daño a alguien- uhm… de acuerdo…

Alemania sonrió alegre y aliviado al recibir esa respuesta e inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia el austriaco para pedirle un consejo pero Dinamarca no lo dejó acercarse, al contrario, le gruñó mientras abrazaba al músico posesivamente.

-Necesitamos ese contrahechizo cuanto antes-dijo Noruega al ver eso. Todo el mundo estaba de cabeza y cada minuto que pasaba, parecía estar empeorando. Salieron del hotel y caminaron rumbo a la estación de trenes para tomar el tren rumbo a Londres cuando escucharon un ruido en uno de los callejones.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Yao deteniéndose y mirando el callejón muy alerta. En ese momento distinguieron la cabellera de Francis entre los botes de basura. El canadiense corrió hacia él y lo abrazó- ¿Francia? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Ella me está buscando… quiere matarme-lloriqueó el galo abrazando con fuerza al rubio menor mientras miraba a su alrededor sumamente asustado. Cuando el menor le preguntó que quién lo estaba buscando, una cabeza surgió de detrás de uno de los botes de basura.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ, FRANCIS!-gritó Natalia asustando a todos los presentes. Francia gritó y se aferró a Canadá como si su vida dependiera de ello- ¡Hey tu! ¡Apártate de mi futuro esposo! ¡Déjalo!-y la joven levantó un enorme cuchillo para lanzarse sobre el canadiense que retrocedió y jaló a su antiguo mentor para que salieran corriendo- ¡FRANCIS! ¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡Debemos llegar al tren!-gritó Luka que había decidido cargar a Sealand para que llegaran más rápido. Una vez en la terminal podrían librarse de la hermana loca de Rusia. Aunque pensándolo mejor, debían buscar a los demás, quizás no eran los únicos en manos de una loca nación enamorada.

* * *

-¡Abre la puerta en nombre de la libertad y la democracia!-gritó Alfred golpeando la puerta de la casa de Lars. Países Bajos no podía creer que el americano lo había perseguido hasta su casa, pero también sabía que el estadounidense estaba acostumbrado a hacer berrinches si no obtenía lo que quería, pero ese mocoso debía acostumbrarse a la realidad.

El neerlandés trataba de llamar al inglés para que fuera a recoger a su niño malcriado pero Inglaterra no contestaba el teléfono. Soltó una grosería por lo bajo pues su puerta no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo la fuerza bruta de Estados Unidos, sin embargo, los golpes contra su pobre puerta cesaron de inmediato. Confundido, Lars se acercó a la ventana y se asomó solo para ver que la húngara había sujetado el puño del menor con fuerza para detenerlo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Alfred confundido solo para recibir un beso brusco en los labios. Elizaveta lo tenía bien sujeto pero tuvo que soltarlo cuando el estadounidense la mordió- ¡Hey suéltame! ¡Mi corazón es de Holanda! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o tendré que darte una lección!

-Puedes darme lo que quieras, Estados Unidos-le dijo ella con un tono pícaro mientras le guiñaba el ojo pero el americano se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco para volver a golpear la puerta que terminó cediendo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie adentro de la casa ajena, Hungría le soltó un sartenazo en la cabeza.

-Gracias-dijo Lars cuando el norteamericano cayó al suelo, cuan largo era, completamente desmayado. La joven ni siquiera le contestó. Con cierta dificultad, sujetó los tobillos del menor y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia su casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Tifu: Lo sé, espero que sean las parejas más crack que hayas visto en tu vida jeje

Chiara: Aww si Sealand es un amor aunque sea tan travieso jeje

Sailor: El mundo se volverá loco, literalmente

Guest: Francia huyendo de Bielorrusia es lo mejor, ahora él es el que huye del amour jaja

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Noruega, Francia, Canadá y Sealand llegaron a Londres ya entrada la tarde. Los cuatro tomaron un taxi a la casa del británico y tocaron el timbre rápidamente.

-¿Finland?... Ustedes no son Finlandia ¿Qué quieren?-preguntó el inglés que les había abierto la puerta con una sonrisa para luego transformarla en una mueca de fastidio-Bueno, no me importa, pasen y no toquen nada…

Al parecer Arthur estaba preparándose para su cita con Tino, había un traje planchado sobre la mesa y un olor a quemado provenía de la cocina, Arthur estaba tratando de cocinar otra vez. Mientras Noruega y Sealand buscaban el libro en el cuarto del mayor.

Francis y Matt le evitaban una futura indigestión al finés, ayudándole a Inglaterra con el postre que intentaba hacer, Peter sacó un viejo libro del armario del inglés y rápidamente lo abrió en la hoja del hechizo. Noruega bajó con los otros mientras leía.

-_"El hechizo de amor obsesivo es uno de los hechizos más antiguos proveniente de las tierras de Kent. Al ser tan antiguo es bastante poderoso pero irónicamente es fácil de invocar- _leía Lukas y los otros dos rubios se acercaron para escuchar_\- Bien efectuado, el hechizo provoca en enamoramiento obsesivo por la primera persona que se ve. Actualmente no tiene contrahechizo o antídoto, los efectos se desvanecen con el tiempo dependiendo del carácter y experiencias personales del afectado-_Los tres rubios se miraron mutuamente en silencio antes de mirar a Sealand.

-Ahora si lo arruinaste-le dijo Francia molesto-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé-dijo Noruega y Matt suspiró, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su chamarra para salir.

-Debo irme, le prometí a Monsieur Beilschmidt que cenaría con él…-suspiró el canadiense antes de mirar al menor de todos.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el niño?-preguntó Francis mirando de reojo al inglés que estaba decorando el pastel que habían preparado los dos francófonos-Arthur no lo puede cuidar en ese estado

-Se lo llevaré a Lituania-dijo Lukas tomando la mano del menor y todos salieron de la casa con rumbos distintos. Canadá se llevó a Francis a su casa en Montreal, para evitar que Natalia lo encontrara, y se preparó para su cita con el alemán.

* * *

-Recuérdame que cuando todo esto termine, debo darle una patada a Arthur justo en Cornualles-gruñó el galo mientras tomaba un poco de vino para calmar sus nervios-Si él no dejara su varita por ahí…

-Sé que te molesta ver a Inglaterra enamorado de alguien más-dijo el canadiense mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello. Francia se limitó a enfurruñarse sin decir nada más.

A las 8 en punto tocaron el timbre y el canadiense le abrió la puerta al alemán. El germano sujetaba otro ramo aplastado por los nervios y se lo entregó al menor junto con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur Beilschmidt, merci, las flores están divinas-comentó el joven de ojos violetas mientras liberaba el ramo de margaritas del férreo agarre del más alto para ponerlas en un florero junto con las otras- Allons-y... s'il vous plait –y dicho esto, ambos se fueron.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Canadá regresó a su casa y encontró al francés viendo una película en la televisión mientras comía un croissant

-¿Qué tal la cita, mon petit?-preguntó el galo curioso mientras apagaba la televisión y dirigía sus ojos perspicaces hacia el menor.

-Ehm…-Matthew se dejó caer en el sillón junto a su antiguo mentor, se había quitado los zapatos, el saco y la corbata-monsieur Beilschmidt es muy amable y muy educado pero los nervios lo traicionan demasiado…

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿A dónde te llevo?-preguntó Francis chismoso mientras le servía una copa de vino. El canadiense bebió un trago antes de relatar su incómoda velada con Alemania.

-Me llevó a cenar y platicamos un poco pero estaba tan nervioso que dobló una cuchara entre sus manos, tiene mucha fuerza…¡oh! Y tiró el salero varias veces -recordó el menor con una sonrisa-Vi que quería tomar mi mano pero siempre se arrepentía en el último minuto. Es terriblemente tímido, lo cual es raro para alguien tan imponente e intimidante. Finalmente, yo me animé a tomar su mano… y me arrepentí. El pobre alemán se shockeó como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se quedó helado, creo que ni respiraba porque empezó a ponerse rojo.

-Honhonhon hon~ -el galo reía, muy divertido por la anécdota, para molestia del canadiense- creo que lo rompiste, mon amour~ Honhonhon pobre Allemagne…

-Le pedí perdón mil veces y después de un rato, regresó a la normalidad cuando lo solté. Estaba muy asustado. Después de eso, pagó la cena y me trajo de regreso y… bueno… ya cuando estábamos en la puerta… trató de besarme, pero no lo dejé por respeto a Feliciano, embrujado y todo pero sigue siendo pareja de Italia-comentó el menor sonrojándose- así que me despedí con una sonrisa y me metí… pobrecillo, me pregunto si así serán siempre las citas de Italia y Alemania…

-¿Sabes algo curioso, mon petit?-dijo Francia con una sonrisa pícara- Yo creo que ningún hechizo podrá cambiar por completo el amor de Ludwig por Feliciano

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el canadiense y a toda respuesta, el francés señaló los dos ramos de margaritas aplastadas que el germano le había dado ese día- Ah claro… las margaritas son la flor nacional de Italia ¿non? Qué lindo…

-Su amor es tan fuerte que nada lo destruirá-dramatizó el galo con un gesto romántico ganándose una sonrisa por parte del joven de ojos violetas.

* * *

Italia había corrido tan rápido como había podido desde París hacia Alemania. Había logrado perder al sueco en la estación de trenes y ahora se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Berlín, debía encontrar a Ludwig cuando antes, no había estado tan asustado desde la segunda guerra mundial. Cuando llegó a la casa del germano ni siquiera tocó, sino que entró, buscando al rubio.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Lud? ¿Alemania?-preguntaba asustado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes que querían brotar de sus ojos- ¿Estás aquí?

-Bruder no está-dijo una voz en el sótano. El italiano bajó las escaleras solo para encontrar al prusiano enfrascado en su arte. Estaba pintando un mural titulado "El asombroso amor del asombroso Prusia". Feliciano se quedó en shock al ver una copia de "La Creación de Adán" de la Capilla Sixtina en el sótano de la casa de Ludwig. Gilbert había remplazado a Adán por una pintura de él mismo tomando la mano de "Dios" que era en realidad Ucrania.

-Mamma mía!-exclamó el castaño sin poder evitarlo antes de mirar a su alrededor. Prusia había construido su pequeño santuario hacia la ucraniana con fotos, estatuas, recortes, banderas, poemas y un altar con unos zapatos que seguramente se los había robado a la infortunada chica-Ehm… Gil… ¿Qué no es ilegal robarles cosas a los demás?

-Shh… el señorito podrido levantó una orden de restricción, pero no podrá hacer nada si yo vivo al lado de la chica más maravillosa del mundo junto conmigo-el prusiano había perdido el juicio.

-Pero Polonia separa a Alemania de Ucrania… ¿cómo vas a…?-fue en ese momento cuando el italiano encontró varios mapas de invasión y armas, todas dirigidas hacia Varsovia- Oh no…

* * *

China había regresado a su país para alejarse de los locos europeos y sus problemas, aunque eso no evitaba que estuviera preocupado por Japón, por lo que lo había invitado a su casa, pero la plática era solamente acerca de Noruega. Al parecer el nipón estaba completamente enamorado del noruego y lo había buscado por todos lados pero no lo había encontrado, cosa que lo ponía sumamente irritable. Después de 5 tés calmantes, se había quedado dormido, para alegría del chino que esperaba tener un tiempo de descanso, pero como si el mundo se hubiera puesto en su contra, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Oh… ¿quién es?-preguntó Yao tratando de no despertar al japonés que dormía profundamente. Al abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar al italiano sureño con un regalo mal envuelto en las manos- ¿Lovino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es de tu incumbencia, bastardo-murmuró el menor sonrojado antes de darle el regalo. El asiático tomó el regalo, sumamente confundido y lo abrió. En su interior había una bufanda mal bordada y unas botellas con aceites y especias italianas- ya que estoy aquí, ¿puedo pasar? No es que quiera pasar tiempo contigo, es solo que… pues…- el castaño miraba sus zapatos, completamente nervioso.

-Oh, sí claro, pasa…-el regalo había confundido a China enormemente pero parecía hecha con esfuerzo así que la recibió y la puso alrededor de su cuello- Prepararé algo de té, espera en la sala…-Romano asintió y se sentó en la sala

-¡¿Quién es ese bastardo y qué hace aquí?!-preguntó Lovino de pronto con un toque de celos al descubrir al invitado durmiente. Yao le dijo que era el japonés y que no debía despertarlo- ¿Qué hace el bastardo de Japón aquí?-sus celos aumentaron al escuchar el tono paternal en la voz del asiático.

-Lo estoy cuidando-dijo el chino regresando a la sala con una bandeja de té, sin embargo el té no calmó al furioso italiano que parecía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el nipón. China pensó rápido y utilizó una de las técnicas que siempre usaba con Corea cuando se ponía de berrinchudo. Abrazó al castaño contra su pecho, cubriéndolo con las largas mangas de su Hanfu.

El italiano se quedó en shock pero lentamente se relajó al escuchar al mayor cantar suavemente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y Lovino temió que le diera un infarto mientras sus mejillas ardían furiosamente. Era un momento mágico pues hacía tan solo un día que se había dado cuenta que China era su razón de vida y ahora se encontraba en sus brazos. ¡Qué suerte!

-Cina*…-murmuró el europeo comenzando a quedarse dormido- Ti amo…

En ese momento Yao se quedó estático y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Italia del Sur estaba bromeando ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por su paciencia

*Cina es China en italiano

Gracias por sus comentarios

Tifu:Vaya que si es un amor obsesivo, la verdad no se quién será el mas obsesivo de todos...

Flannya: Ya sé! La verdad es que disfruté mucho del BelxFran para darle una lección al galo jaja

Guest: La verdad es que pensé usar menos personajes pero se fueron añadiendo y añadiendo, pero no quiero usar más porque sería muy dificil darles protagonismo a todos.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Grecia despertó y miró a su alrededor, desorientado. Había dormido demasiado ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba. Se sorprendió al ver al ruso a su lado, notando como lo mimaba con una sonrisa. Nunca le había tenido miedo al ruso pues no habían tenido problemas nunca así que el griego se dejó mimar y el ruso sonrió complacido al verlo acomodarse entre sus brazos.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la mirada de Iván se cruzó con la de su hermana mayor. Ucrania estaba llorando por lo que, un resplandor de cordura apareció en los ojos del ruso que se puso de pie para ir hacia su hermana y la abrazó mecánicamente.

La verdad es que Iván deseaba más tener al griego entre sus brazos, pero una parte de su ser, posiblemente su instinto de hermano, lo obligaba a intentar que la mayor dejara de llorar.

-No llores- le dijo el joven de ojos violetas de manera mecánica mientras la ucraniana lloraba descontroladamente

-Señorita Ucrania-dijo una voz soñolienta y la joven miró al griego que se había levantado del sillón donde lo había dejado el ruso y se había acercado para ver qué había pasado- ¿Por qué llora, señorita Ucrania?

A toda pregunta, la joven extendió la mano izquierda donde lucía un hermoso anillo de compromiso de plata con joyas rojas.

-¿Quién es el afortunado, señorita?-preguntó Heracles antes de soltar un suave bostezo.

-Es que… Gil… me asusta…-lloriqueó Yekaterina antes de empezar a narrar como se había "comprometido" con el prusiano.

Ucrania estaba profundamente dormida después de haber tenido un día tan extraño y una vez que el austriaco le había asegurado que el prusiano no volvería a molestarla, sin embargo, un ruido desde la oscuridad la despertó. Era el sonido de vidrios rotos provenientes de la cocina.

Asustada, se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta que vio que la luz de la sala estaba encendida y escuchó unas maldiciones en alemán. La joven se asomó solo para ver que el albino había dejado un camino de pétalos de Kalina y había decorado la estancia con velas.

-Yekaterina, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía-recitó Prusia con una amplia sonrisa, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora-Yekaterina Braginskaya ¿te casarías conmigo?

La ucraniana observaba atónita al albino y estaba asustada por esa mirada de ardiente deseo que brillaba en los ojos escarlata del joven. Al no recibir respuesta, Gilbert interpretó el silencio de la chica con una emoción incontenible que no se podía expresar con palabras. El prusiano se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a ella con el anillo en la mano.

Yekaterina retrocedió asustada pero no pudo evitar que el albino tomara su mano delicadamente y la besara por un momento antes de deslizar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo angular. Ucrania observó el brillante anillo, muy asustada pues no sabía qué hacer.

-Gil…-murmuró ella pues no quería casarse con él pero tampoco quería romperle el corazón- me agradas en verdad pero…-la joven no sabía cómo decirlo. Ellos se conocían desde hacía varios años cuando Iván había reclamado al prusiano tras la segunda guerra mundial.

_Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido el día anterior. En ese tiempo ella vivía en la casa de Iván junto con Estonia, Lituania y Letonia. Ese día, era muy tarde pero la ucraniana no podía dormir, estaba preocupada por su hermanito la guerra mundial estaba a punto de terminar y eso la ponía muy tensa ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Quién perdería?_

_Estaba calentando agua para prepararse un té cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia el lugar, Iván se veía cansado y herido pero triunfante, pero lo que llamó la atención de la ucraniana fue que él traía un cuerpo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas. Parecía ser un cadáver. _

_-Querido… -dijo la joven cubriéndose la boca horrorizada mientras el soviético acostaba al cadáver en uno de los sofás de la sala. El pobre joven estaba pálido, tenía cabello blanco y estaba sumamente herido pero sorprendentemente estaba vivo pues respiraba con suavidad. _

_Iván fue a la cocina y tomó la taza de agua tibia antes de derramarla sobre la cara del albino. Gilbert despertó de golpe, mirando asustado a su alrededor. Su mirada escarlata chocó contra la mirada esmeralda de la ucraniana antes de que sus ojos asustados observaran al soviético. _

_-Privet-lo saludó la Unión Soviética con su sonrisa amable que daba escalofríos- Bienvenido a la capital de la Unión Soviética. No hagas escándalo y todo saldrá bien- El prusiano lo observó furioso, olvidándose de la rubia por completo. A Iván no le gustó esa mirada por lo que le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. Prusia se defendió como pudo pero estaba muy débil y muy herido así que no pudo evitar que lo amordazara. El mayor entonces lo cargó para llevarlo a su habitación. Ucrania tan solo observó la escena sin saber qué decir._

_Al día siguiente, Yekaterina había despertado temprano solo para notar que su hermano no estaba, entonces ella decidió entrar a su habitación para limpiar y encontró al albino dormido. Estaba desnudo, tan solo cubierto por una sábana manchada de sangre y se veía más herido que antes. Desde ese momento ella se había encargado de curar sus heridas y alimentarlo propiamente hasta que Iván lo liberó y regresó con Alemania._

-Es por eso que no pude decirle que no…-dijo la ucraniana limpiando sus mejillas- No quiero verlo herido de nuevo.

* * *

Arthur estaba nervioso mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Finlandia. Cuando llegó, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras observaba esa sencilla casa pintada de un color celeste tan suave como el cielo. Estaba tan emocionado que le costaba respirar. Finalmente decidió tocar la puerta y esperar, con el corazón en la mano. A los pocos minutos, Tino abrió la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo el finlandés y lo dejó entrar. En ese momento, el británico le dio el pastel que había preparado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- Gracias, ven, toma asiento. La cena está lista.

Arthur se sentó a la mesa y observó a Tino con sus ojos brillantes y deseosos. Esta mirada de amor apasionado lo hacía sentir incómodo por lo que huyó a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó el rubio cuando Finlandia se fue y trató de buscarlo con la mirada pues su amor por el de baja estatura era tan intenso que se sentía atraído hacia él como si fuera un imán.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien-se apresuró a decir el menor mientras servía la sopa e algunos platos. Tino no quería que Inglaterra se diera cuenta de que él estaba triste. Su encuentro con el sueco no había salido como esperaba.

_Cuando el inglés lo dejó en la estación de trenes, tomó el primer tren a Suecia sin perder tiempo. Mientras viajaba, estaba llamando al celular de Berwald pero éste no contestó. Varias horas después, llegó a Estocolmo cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la casa del mayor con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero todo fue en vano, el sueco no estaba ahí. Tino no se rindió y esperó pacientemente dos horas, sin embargo nadie apareció. Estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto, lo vio._

_-¡Berwald!-exclamó Tino sumamente aliviado al verlo y, en arranque de locura, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó emocionado. Por una extraña razón, Tino sintió un enorme vacío en su interior cuando Berwald no le devolvió el abrazo- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el de menor estatura con tristeza pues en realidad estaba muy preocupado._

_-Perdí a Feliciano-dijo el sueco con su monótona voz- Lo perseguí desde Francia hasta Alemania pero lo perdí en la frontera con Dinamarca así que decidí regresar a casa para descansar antes de volver a buscarlo. _

_-¿Y por qué estás persiguiendo a Italia?-preguntó Finlandia con el corazón en un hilo mientras trataba de restarle importancia_

_-Porque lo amo-dijo con su voz imperturbable y ecuánime. Esta sencilla frase mató a Tino. Eso lo confundió enormemente pues él definitivamente no amaba a Berwald ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan desolado? Pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes aparecieron en sus ojos violetas_

_-Ya veo…-dijo Tino con un nudo en la garganta mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza para resistir el dolor- Bueno yo… esto… debo irme…-por más que lo intentó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Él estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando de pronto, Suecia estiró la mano y limpió una de sus mejillas, atrapando una de sus lágrimas. Berwald no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero algo en su corazón odiaba ver al de menor estatura llorar._

_Finlandia levantó la mirada esperando ver ese brillo de amor y devoción en los fríos ojos del sueco, pero no vio nada, solo un vacío enorme. Eso fue más de lo que el de menor estatura podía soportar por lo que salió corriendo mientras las lágrimas bajaban una tras otra desde sus ojos._

El finlandés regresó al presente y secó las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. No era el momento de llorar, debía deshacerse del británico y si Berwald ahora amaba a Feliciano, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Una vez que terminó de servir todos los platillos, los llevó a la mesa, encontrándose con la mirada ardiente del inglés.

-Vaya, todo se ve increíble-dijo Arthur viendo todo lo que iban a comer y sin dudar agradeció el gesto con una leve sonrisa. Tino tan solo se sentó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a comer sin platicar. En medio de la cena, Inglaterra estiró la mano tratando de tomar la contraria pero el finlandés no la aceptó

-¿Qué significa mi dolor?-se preguntaba Finlandia mientras comía. Siempre había dicho que no aceptaba que Suecia lo llamara "esposa" porque él no sentía nada por el sueco ¿verdad? –No…-Tino sabía que era mentira. ¡Qué ironía! Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Suecia el día en que él ya no lo amaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Nordicsmagic: Si pobre

Yumi-chan K: Jeje el pintor más asombroso del mundo

Sakadacchi: Jeje me alegra que te guste jeje no te preocupes.

Flannya: Lovino es amor jeje El amor de algunos será más fuerte que el hechizo. Gil es asombroso jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Bélgica estaba furiosa. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Sadiq a llevarse a Antonio?! Él no era su novio pero todos sabían que estaba enamorada de él, excepto quizás el mismo español por ser tan distraído. El turco había tomado el primer avión a su país, llevándose al ibérico con él y ahora, Emma estaba en un avión, lista para llegar a Estambul. Encontraría a España aunque fuera lo último que hiciera

-Creo que la perdimos-comentó Sadiq mientras viajaban en un tren que los sacaría de la capital-Nunca pensé que esa chica fuera tan perseverante, pero no importa, tu eres mío y de nadie más-y sus dedos recorrieron los castaños cabellos del hispanohablante.

-Uhm… Jejeje Turquía, no es necesario que me secuestres de esta manera, habría venido sin dudar si me hubieras invitado-comentó España que se encontraba entre los brazos del turco mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Realmente no le gustaba esa situación y esperaba poder escapar en cualquier momento.

-No digas más, Toño-comentó el antiguo Imperio Otomano- Te haré sentir como en casa-y dicho esto, se inclinó para besar los labios ajenos. La pupila esmeralda del ibérico se contrajo del miedo al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ¡No me refería a eso!-exclamó el castaño forcejeando para liberarse pero entre más luchaba, con más fuerza lo sujetaban- ¡No Turquía! ¡Joder! ¡Sadiq, hazme caso!

-Vamos, no seas tímido-la voz turca era suave y llena de deseo, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del español. Debido a los forcejeos ajenos, Sadiq terminó besando el cuello del hispanohablante. España volvió a estremecerse, debía salir de ahí antes de que algo peor pasara.

* * *

-Oui, gracias por todo, monsieur Beilschmidt-dijo Canadá despidiéndose del alemán en el umbral de su casa-Au revoir!-y cerró la puerta con una leve sonrisa antes de buscar al galo, encontrándolo en la sala-Joyeux anniversaire!

-Oh mon petit-exclamó el francés levantándose del sillón-me engañaste, creí que habías ido en una cita con Allemagne-comentó mientras recibía el regalo después de abrazarlo suavemente.

-Es que ayer le comenté que mañana es tu cumpleaños y me ofreció acompañarme a comprar tu regalo-comentó el canadiense mientras el mayor abría su regalo. El menor fue por vino a la cocina para celebrar- ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte?

-Oh! Merci, mon amour-dijo el galo cuando vio la loción que le regaló su ex colonia junto con una elegante bufanda- Me encantaría, mon petit, pero es mi deber y mi placer pasar mi cumpleaños en mi capital. Pero puedes venir conmigo, así te librarás un poco del enamorado alemán.

-Oh no lo digas así, monsieur Beilschmidt es una maravillosa persona-comentó el menor mientras brindaban a la salud del europeo- Pero es de Feliciano… -echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Toda la casa estaba llena de margaritas, el germano había comenzado a dar signos de estar recuperando la cordura pues lo había llevado a un restaurante italiano y a comer pizza.

-Bueno, como sea, mi avión sale mañana temprano, empaca tus cosas y vienes conmigo-dijo el mayor tomando un poco de vino- Te prometo que el espectáculo es digno de verse.

-De acuerdo. Le enviaré un mensaje a Ludwig-comentó Canadá mientras comenzaba a recoger la ropa que se llevaría.

* * *

-Queridos pasajeros, les recordamos que abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar-dijo una voz femenina que recorrió todo el interior del avión-Gracias por volar con nosotros y disfrute su estancia en París.

Francis respiró el aire parisino con una amplia sonrisa. Le encantaba estar en Canadá con Matt pero añoraba enormemente su país. Una vez en el aeropuerto, mientras el menor pedía un taxi, el galo encendió su celular descubriendo que tenía muchísimas llamadas perdidas y cientos de mensajes.

-Vamos, Fran-dijo el canadiense mientras el taxista subía sus maletas a la cajuela pero el mayor no se movió, estaba congelado en su lugar mirando su teléfono- ¿Qué ocurre, Fran? ¿Está todo bien?-pero en lugar de contestar, el galo entró al taxi y ordenó que los llevaran inmediatamente a la Torre Eiffel. En el camino, Canadá se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal pues el otro se veía muy tenso.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Eiffel se dio cuenta porque. Se podían escuchar gritos de horror y desesperación y toda la zona estaba acordonada por patrullas y ambulancias. Francia bajó de un salto del auto antes de indicarle al taxista que llevara al menor a su casa. Matt trató de oponerse pero los policías obligaron al taxista a seguir la circulación.

Cuando el galo trató de acercarse, varios policías se lo impidieron hasta que el francés sacó una tarjeta que lo identificaba como la Personificación de Francia, entonces lo dejaron pasar. Su corazón se contrajo cuando vio qué era lo que causaba tanto caos. En el centro de la plaza, justo debajo de la Torre Eiffel se encontraba Belarús. La chica había atado gente a la estructura de la torre.

-¡Francis! ¡Cariño!-En cuanto vio al galo, corrió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa-¡Mira lo que preparé para ti, amor! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-exclamó ella señalando la Torre Eiffel. El rubio estaba boquiabierto pues no solo había secuestrado a esas personas, sino que además, las había colgado por toda la estructura como esferas de navidad.

-¡Natalia!-exclamó horrorizado antes de correr hacia el lugar para desatar a las personas que estaban más cerca del suelo- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!-una vez liberados, llegaron los paramédicos para calmar la deshidratación, los ataques de pánico y la presión alta de los pobres ciudadanos.

-Oh, no pensé que te molestaría-comentó la joven bajando la mirada- Es un tributo a nuestro amor-entonces Francis se dio cuenta de que las personas estaban atadas de tal manera que parecían corazones y en la punta había una pareja atada a la antena y ambos gritaban aterrorizados.

-¡Estás completamente loca!-exclamó Francia y mandó que llamaran a los bomberos para que bajaran a las pobres víctimas. Natalia se molestó pues el rubio la estaba ignorando porque estaba coordinando el rescate así que ella lo abrazó posesivamente y le gruñó a cualquiera que intentara acercarse- ¡Suéltame! ¡NOOOOO!

-¡ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS!-rugió la bielorrusa antes de arrastrarlo hacia el elevador. Fue en ese momento que notó cómo la chica se había apropiado de toda la pólvora que ocupaban para los fuegos artificiales del 14 de julio- y si yo no puedo tenerte… NADIE LO HARÁ

Francia gritaba aterrorizado mientras la chica lo ataba a la barandilla del elevador y comenzaba a llenar la cabina con la pólvora. Entonces, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y Belarús cayó al suelo desmayada. Matt estaba detrás de ella sujetando bate de beisbol.

-¡Matt! ¡Gracias al cielo!-exclamó el francés tan aliviado que había comenzado a llorar. Mientras el menor lo desataba, pudo notar como había llegado un helicóptero para bajar a las personas- Está loca… realmente está loca… -sin poder evitarlo, lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del canadiense, besando sus mejillas en repetidas ocasiones hasta que notó un aura pesada-oh no…

Ludwig estaba de pie, sujetando otro ramo de margaritas cuando vio como Francia se abrazaba a Canadá como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un aura molesta rodeó al germano que apretó el ramo con fuerza tratando de no explotar ahí. El mayor soltó rápidamente a Matt y éste tan solo pudo observar como la ira se acumulaba en el alemán.

-¡Monsieur Beilschmidt! ¡Esto no es lo que cree! Yo solo…-un sonrojo atacó las mejillas del rubio de ojos violetas que bajó la mirada pues no podía soportar ver ese iris color hielo lleno de ira. La explosión no tardó en ocurrir.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!-exclamó Alemania lanzando el ramo al suelo mientras la ira golpeaba su ser. El canadiense se encogió en su lugar, asustado por la reacción ajena- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, FELICIANO?!-entonces el rubio de ojos azules se quedó helado, llevando una mano a su boca- Feliciano…

Los dos francófonos suspiraron aliviados cuando el alemán pareció recobrar la cordura después de un momento y miró a su alrededor confundido pues no parecía saber donde estaba. Inmediatamente les preguntó el paradero del menor de los italianos pero ninguno de los dos sabía así que decidió ir a la casa del castaño sin perder tiempo.

-Vaya, sabía que reaccionaría tarde o temprano-comentó Francis con una sonrisa mientras notaba como terminaban de bajar a toda la gente que había estado atada- El amour de Italie y Allemagne es el más fuerte de todos…

* * *

Una triste y melancólica melodía se escuchaba por toda la elegante casa del austriaco. Las manos de Roderich volaban por el piano mientras interpretaba la conmovedora pieza que representaba a la perfección sus sentimientos. Estaba triste pues a su hogar le faltaba algo, extrañaba enormemente a la húngara.

Había intentado tomar un avión para buscarla pues algo le decía que estaría en Estados Unidos y no supo cómo terminó en Australia. Deprimido, había regresado a su casa con la ayuda de Suiza y se había enfrascado en su música, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su soledad. Bueno, lo de la soledad era metafórico.

-¡Bravo!-Dinamarca se puso de pie aplaudiendo cuando la melodía terminó. El rubio había estado mirando al músico todo el rato con el amor centellando en sus ojos azules. Le encantaba verlo tocar pero su enamoramiento obsesivo no lo dejaba ver que el austriaco estaba triste- Toca otra canción.

-Nein-dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla. No era al danés a quién quería ver como su audiencia, él quería a Elizaveta. Triste y decaído, caminó hacia la cocina donde sacó un bote de helado de chocolate, que había "tomado prestado" de la casa del alemán y comenzó a comer, mirando la mesa ausente.

Mathias se sentó a su lado inmediatamente, abrazándolo y poniendo su mejilla sobre el hombro ajeno. Roderich se limitó a ignorarlo, deseando con todo su ser que su novia regresara pronto. Entonces, Austria tomó el periódico que estaba en la mesa y casi escupió el helado cuando vio la primera plana: Tropas estadounidenses invaden Ámsterdam.

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan muchísimo

Tifu: Aquí hay más amor obsesivamente obsesivo por parte de Nat. jeje

Flannya: En realidad los anillos con piedras rojas en forma de corazón, son lindos jeje Ya sé, shippeo enormemente el PrUkr y quiero dar a conocer la pareja porque son un amor!

Sakadacchi: Aquí tenemos al primero que pudo liberarse. GerIta rules!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

Mathias se sentó a su lado inmediatamente, abrazándolo y poniendo su mejilla sobre el hombro ajeno. Roderich se limitó a ignorarlo, deseando con todo su ser que su novia regresara pronto. Entonces, Austria tomó el periódico que estaba en la mesa y casi escupió el helado cuando vio la primera plana: Tropas estadounidenses invaden Ámsterdam.

-¿Rode? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el danés preocupado al sentir como el músico se ponía muy tenso. Entonces el moreno lo empujó y se levantó para recoger sus cosas- ¿Rode? ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a Ámsterdam-comentó el austriaco y tomó el teléfono para pedir un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Dinamarca lo observaba con una creciente confusión mientras lo observaba ir de un lado al otro, preparando una maleta.

* * *

Ludwig había tomado el primer avión de Francia a Italia sin perder tiempo, necesitaba ver a Feliciano, algo en su interior lo tenía inquieto, era una necesidad patológica de ver al castaño. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Roma, pidió un taxi. Había decidido buscarlo primero en la capital, sin no lo encontraba, lo buscaría en Venecia o en Florencia.

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa que compartían los dos italianos, tocó la puerta de manera frenética. Un vacío en su pecho parecía hacerse más grande conforme pasaban los minutos. Para su desgracia, no fue Feliciano quién abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Macho Patatas?-preguntó Lovino bruscamente. El mayor de los italianos parecía estar cocinando algo pues tenía las manos llenas de salsa de tomate- ¡Lárgate! ¡Estoy ocupado! –El alemán no pudo evitar preguntar por el menor- Mi hermano no está aquí, un hombre rubio de ojos azules se lo llevó ayer.

-Un hombre rubio de ojos azules…-repitió Alemania por un momento antes de apretar los puños por una ira que lo atacó- Suecia- esa simple palabra irradiaba tanto enojo que el castaño retrocedió levemente. El rubio dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la calle principal para pedir otro taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Tomaría un avión a Estocolmo cuanto antes.

-Ese bastardo es aterrador-gruñó el italiano sureño antes de cerrar la puerta. Regresó a la cocina para seguir cocinando. Estaba haciendo una lasaña que parecía la bandera de China. Yao estaba esperando en la sala, su anfitrión acababa de meter la lasaña al horno y estaba colocando la mesa para la cena.

-Gracias por invitarme, Lovino-dijo el chino una vez que el castaño se sentó en su lado y lo abrazó. Desde que el mayor se había animado a abrazarlo, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, se volvió un hábito entre ambos-Es un lindo gesto que tu comida sea como mi bandera.

-No hay de que…-dijo el italiano sonrojándose suavemente y ocultó la cara en el pecho ajeno.

* * *

La tierra se estremecía bajo los pies de todos los neerlandeses que, confundidos y asustados, salieron de las casas y los negocios para ver qué estaba pasando. Varios gritos de terror se escucharon a lo lejos mientras algunos tanques militares estadounidenses se abrían paso entre las calles de Ámsterdam.

Alfred dirigía a todos los tanques mientras se escuchaba cómo varios helicópteros sobrevolaban la capital de Países Bajos. Vincent salió de su casa horrorizado al ver semejante acto de locura y comenzó a gritarle al americano que debía abandonar su capital de inmediato antes de que le declarara la guerra. El menor sonrió de manera socarrona y dijo que lo haría sólo si aceptaba salir con él.

-¡¿Estás demente?! ¡¿Haces todo por un estúpido encaprichamiento?!-exclamó el holandés furioso- ¡Quítate esas ideas infantiles de la cabeza!-esa respuesta no le agradó al americano por lo que tomó dio órdenes para que los tanques se detuvieran y comenzaran a bajar los soldados- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo…-gruñó el estadounidense antes de que una sombra le cayera encima y lo sometiera contra el suelo, todos los soldados le apuntaron al acosador que resultó ser Hungría-¡Suéltame!-la chica lo sujetó como escudo humano para protegerse.

-Ya me cansé de perseguirte, querido-dijo la joven que además traía un vestido bastante provocativo. La húngara había colocado una daga en el cuello ajeno mientras su mano libre toqueteaba al rubio- Siempre has sido muy guapo, America… -el estadounidense forcejeaba por liberarse pero la muchacha lo tenía agarrado de brazos y piernas- ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar a solas?

Pero antes de que el americano pudiera contestar, se escucharon unos pasos furiosos que se acercaban. Austria se acercaba a ellos, pasando entre los militares mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el enojo mientras el danés lo seguía como si fuera su sombra. Sus zapatos elegantes resonaban con furia a cada paso, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado y la ropa desarreglada.

-¡Hungría! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡AHORA!-gruñó Roderich soltando una patada al suelo cuando se acercó lo suficiente para verlos. La mirada esmeralda de la joven se cruzó con la furiosa mirada violeta del austriaco. Elizaveta sonrió burlona, era obvio que le parecía tan inofensivo como un gatito furioso.

-¡Piérdete, Austria!-le dijo la húngara molesta pero lo que no esperó fue que, en un arranque de desesperación, el músico tratara de separarlos. Entre los gritos y forcejeos se escuchó un solitario disparo por parte de la pistola del americano.

-¡RODERICH!- se escuchó el grito desgarrador del danés que sujetó al austriaco antes de que cayera. Sus elegantes ropas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. La delicada mano del músico trataba de detener la hemorragia en su abdomen. Eso pareció activar un chip en la cabeza de la húngara que rápidamente soltó al americano y corrió hacia el moreno.

-Roderich… cariño… ay Dios…-la castaña gemía preocupada cuando apartó a Dinamarca de un golpe para abrazar a su novio. Le ordenó al neerlandés que pidiera una ambulancia antes de gruñirle furiosa al danés que trató de acercarse. El estadounidense decidió retirar los tanques, por ahora.

* * *

Natalia despertó lentamente y un dolor cruzó su cabeza. La chica llevó su mano a su cabeza, notando varios vendajes alrededor de ella. Con cierta confusión, se levantó suavemente de la camilla donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de algún hospital. Veía pasar doctores y enfermeras por el pasillo. En ese momento pudo escuchar la voz de Francia, el galo se encontraba en el pasillo y estaba platicando con alguien.

-Ja, mi prometida está en Moscú, con su hermano-decía una voz muy conocida. Gilbert estaba platicando con Francis y Matthew- Quiero ir y sorprenderla. No pude contactar a Antonio, pero quiero que vengan conmigo. Le llevaré serenata antes de la boda ¿qué dicen?

-Bueno, me encantaría ir, Gil, pero debo regresar a Natalia a su casa-comentó el galo incómodo pues era obvio que no quería dejar a la chica en su país pero el prusiano comentó que podría dejársela directamente a su hermano- De acuerdo… tienes razón. Vamos.

Justo en ese momento, el francés entró a la habitación de la bielorrusa y le dijo que irían de vacaciones a Moscú. La chica sonrió emocionada y se levantó de la cama para decir que iba a preparar su maleta. El rubio tan solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo hasta Rusia.

Bielorrusia apretaba suavemente la mano del francés mientras el avión comenzaba a moverse hacia la pista de aterrizaje. A la chica no le gustaba mucho volar pero por estar con su adorado Francis, haría lo que fuera. Había pasado todo el viaje robándole besos al galo. Cada que lo hacía, el canadiense torcía la boca. Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Moscú, Gilbert comenzó a parlotear emocionado por ver a su prometida.

Ucrania estaba cocinando alegremente en la cocina de su hermano mientras el ruso estaba sentado en la sala con el griego en su regazo. La chica le estaba preguntando a Heracles cómo había acabado ahí y cuál era su relación con Iván.

-Pues en realidad no lo sé…-comentó Grecia dejándose mimar por el soviético- Solo me dormí en la reunión y desperté aquí. Rusia y yo casi no hablamos, es más, solo conocía su nombre y que usted es su hermana así como la señorita Bielorrusia.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a escuchar música afuera de la casa. La joven ucraniana metió las bandejas de empanadas al horno antes de acercarse a la ventana. Un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver a Prusia cantando mientras tocaba una guitarra.

Ese sonrojo hizo fluir los celos de hermano en Rusia que bajó al griego antes de acercarse a la puerta. Molesto, salió de la casa para ir hacia los cantantes. Francis se calló de inmediato, pero el albino siguió cantando, ignorando al ruso. Yekaterina salió corriendo detrás de su hermano, muy preocupada, pues no quería que Iván le hiciera daño al prusiano.

-Vanya, cariño. No te enojes-dijo la ucraniana interponiéndose entre los dos jóvenes. Gilbert abrazó a su prometida por la espalda con una amplia sonrisa mientras le cantaba "Ich liebe dich" repetidamente- Gil, espera, no me abraces.

Heracles salió de la casa notando la situación, Francis y Matthew temblaban detrás del albino. Natalia los observaba a todos con cierta confusión. Grecia se acercó al ruso y lo abrazó para apartarlo de Ucrania y Prusia. Iván se relajó al sentir los brazos del moreno alrededor de él y rápidamente lo besó.

En ese momento, un aura oscura cayó sobre todos los presentes. Una ira incontenible brilló en los ojos de la bielorrusa. Su obsesión por Rusia destruyó la influencia del hechizo de amor en su cabeza. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, Natalia sacó un cuchillo de entre su ropa y se lanzó sobre el griego.

El caos duró unos momentos entre forcejeos y gritos hasta que Iván logró someter a su hermana contra el suelo. Gilbert había cargado a su prometida para alejarla del filo del cuchillo. Francis estaba sorprendido al notar como el soviético no le tenía miedo a su hermana, eso era realmente raro, pero después de un momento se dio cuenta de que todo era para proteger a Grecia.

-¡Cásate conmigo, hermano!-gritaba la chica mientras forcejeaba contra el ruso, tratando de liberarse. El galo no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, al menos ella ya no estaba enamorada de él- ¡Te amo, Iván! ¡Cásate conmigo!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Tifu: Si! SpaBel everywhere! Enamorate del crack jaja

Flannya: Si viva el GerIta! Oh pobre Rody... YEAH adoro el PrUkr! -le da los cinco-

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7

Japón apretaba nervioso su ropa por debajo de la mesa mientras observaba al noruego preparar el café. Finalmente había tenido el valor de visitar al objeto de su más reciente obsesión.

Luka estaba viendo las noticias internacionales en la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta. No esperaba ninguna visita así que le sorprendió enormemente ver al nipón en el umbral. No quiso mostrarse muy grosero con su inesperado invitado así que lo dejó pasar y comenzó a preparar el café.

Acababa de servir las tazas junto con un pequeño plato de galletas cuando salió un reportaje especial en la televisión: "Caos y terror en Ámsterdam". La mirada azul de Noruega se dirigió a la pantalla justo cuando el camarógrafo enfocó a Mathias frente a un tanque militar. La taza crujió cuando se resbaló de entre sus manos y chocó contra el suelo.

-Dinamarca… ¡No puedo dejar a ese idiota solo ni por un instante porque inmediatamente se mete en problemas!-exclamó Luka, soltando un golpe contra la mesa y asustando al japonés que lo observaba preocupado- Debo ir por él.

* * *

Alemania respiraba profundamente tratando de relajarse mientras se acercaba a la casa de Suecia. Berwald le agradaba hasta cierto punto, era callado, firme y era genial tenerlo en las reuniones porque siempre mantenía la calma, pero ahora había cruzado la raya y se había llevado a Feliciano.

Bueno, sabía que el italiano no era su novio pero no dejaría que lo mantuviera cautivo contra su voluntad. Un deseo ferviente lo arrastraba hacia el castaño y él no pensaba oponerse. Lentamente, toco la puerta de la casa del sueco y esperó, sin embargo, después de un rato, nadie abrió. Tocó de nuevo y se asomó por una de las ventanas, la casa estaba desierta.

Entonces, un señor de edad avanzada que vivía frente a la casa del rubio le dijo que el dueño de la morada había ido a la iglesia principal de Estocolmo porque iba a casarse. Al alemán se le fue el alma a los pies… ¡¿Berwald se iba a casar con Feliciano?!

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-exclamó Ludwig, asustando al anciano que se metió a su casa refunfuñando de germanos locos y agresivos en Estocolmo. El rubio le preguntó a una señorita que pasó por ahí, dónde estaba la iglesia principal. Una vez que recibió la dirección, salió corriendo- Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass verdammt heiraten Feliciano!*

* * *

Italia del norte temblaba suavemente mientras se encontraba de pie al lado del sueco. Berwald sujetaba su mano con la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo pero no la excesiva como para lastimarlo. El castaño estaba aguantando las lágrimas mientras un hombre leía algo que él no entendía. El italiano no sabía sueco, pero sabía que estaba en una iglesia y que eso no era bueno.

-Feliciano Vargas, samtycker du till att Berwald Oxenstierna som din blivande make?**-le dijo el hombre extraño mirandolo fijamente. Una confusión enorme apareció en los ojos del italiano que no supo que responder. Suecia estaba a punto de responder por él cuando se abrieron las puertas de par en par y Alemania entró hecho una furia.

-NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!-exclamaba furioso acercándose a la pareja. Italia sonrió emocionado al verlo y quiso correr hacia él pero el rubio más alto lo detuvo- ¡Aléjate de Feliciano! ¡Él es mío!-el italiano se sonrojó al escuchar eso y desvió la mirada.

-Feliciano es mi futura esposa-gruñó Berwald entrecerrando la mirada y fulminando al germano con ella- y pienso luchar por él- para sorpresa del castaño, los dos rubios se arremangaron y comenzaron a luchar.

* * *

Finlandia caminaba nervioso hacia su auto mientras sujetaba el brazo del inglés. Arthur, siempre con sus modales de caballero, lo había citado en un restaurante muy famoso en Helsinki y le había llevado una bolsa con sus "mejores" scones. El finés había prometido probarlos en su casa así que, al terminar la cena, ambos se dirigieron al auto del más bajo para ir a su casa. Inglaterra le abrió la puerta y el joven de ojos violetas entró al auto con un sonrojo. Esperó a que el cejón subiera también y encendió el vehículo.

-¿Te molesta si pongo música?-preguntó nórdico con una leve sonrisa. Una vez que el británico negó, el automóvil se llenó de gritos y sonidos fuertes pues, para sorpresa del ojiverde, el finés era un gran fan del metal pesado- ¿DE VERDAD NO TE MOLESTA?-preguntó entre gritos.

-Ehm…-Tino había pensado que quizás con ese gusto tan peculiar, lograría asustar al refinado inglés pero Arthur lo sorprendió enormemente al sonreír de una manera extraña- Nah… I have the heart of a punk!-el finés suspiró y sonrió suavemente, tal vez no eran tan diferentes como creía, pero aún así, extrañaba a Berwald.

Una vez en la casa, Tino encendió la televisión para ver las noticias mientras preparaba el té, se quería tardar lo más posible para retrasar el momento en el que tuviera que probar esos scones que probablemente le causaría una horrible indigestión. Inglaterra lo observaba ir y venir en la cocina con devoción y cariño, obviamente creía que el finlandés era más importante que las noticias internacionales.

El más bajo acababa de poner las bolsitas de té en la tetera cuando salió el reportaje especial que se transmitió de manera un poco tardía en todos los países nórdicos "Caos y terror en Ámsterdam". La cámara enfocó al danés que seguía de cerca a Austria. Ambos corrían hacia una escena que lo dejó boquiabierto: Hungría sujetaba a Estados Unidos de manera muy sugestiva.

-¡Arthur! ¡Mira es America!-exclamó Finlandia señalando la televisión pero el inglés no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Frustrado y preocupado, el rubio más bajo regresó su atención a la pantalla viendo como había tanques estadounidenses en la capital de los Países Bajos y una docena de soldados le apuntaban a Elizaveta- ¡Kirkland, por el amor de Dios, mira! –Tino le sujetó la cara para obligarlo a mirar pero la mirada esmeralda seguía puesta en él-¡Oh no, America está en problemas!

-Ame… -el británico lo escuchó y algo pareció hacer click en su cabeza-America… está… en problemas…-Inglaterra parpadeó tratando de recordar- America… Alfred… Estados Unidos-entonces la mirada esmeralda se dirigió finalmente a la televisión y Arthur se puso de pie horrorizado- THAT BLOODY EMANCIPATED!

Finlandia suspiró aliviado al notar como el inglés regresaba a la normalidad y lo miraba confundido pues no sabía dónde estaba. Una vez que el más bajo le indicó, el británico agradeció el gesto y le pidió que llamara a un taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Esas eran muy buenas noticias porque ahora podría ir a buscar a Berwald en paz. ¡Gracias América!

* * *

Dinamarca caminaba de un lado al otro con un gesto de preocupación en la cara. Estaba en el corredor de uno de los hospitales generales de Ámsterdam, una ambulancia los había llevado, tanto a él como a Elizaveta y a Roderich, para curar al austriaco. La joven húngara se había negado a dejar solo a su novio así que estaba en el quirófano junto con varios empleados que temían que la castaña les arrancara la cabeza si no trataban bien al músico.

Mathias seguía caminando de un lado para el otro, incapaz de quedarse quieto en la sala de espera cuando de pronto, un rubio de ojos azules se acercó a él seguido por un japonés que lo cuidaba como si fuera su sombra.

\- ¡Köhler! ¿Estás bien?-gritó el noruego acercándose a él y lo miró de pies a cabeza para comprobar que estaba intacto. Una vez que supo que el más alto estaba sano y salvo, le soltó una patada en la pierna- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan tonto como ponerte frente a un maldito tanque militar?! ¡¿Qué estás estúpido o qué?!- el danés cayó al suelo adolorido- ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me preocupé por ti, estúpido animal?!-furioso, Luka le soltó una segunda patada.

-¡Auch! ¡Espera, Luka! ¡No me pegues! ¡Me duele!-lloriqueó Dinamarca haciéndose bolita en el suelo antes de recibir el abrazo de un histérico noruego que trataba de contener las lágrimas- ¿Qué pasa?

-Si algo te hubiera pasado… yo… -Noruega lo abrazó con fuerza pues ya no soportaba la indiferencia del danés. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su molesta y adorable persona que se sentía solo sin él-Jeg elsker deg (Te amo)-Mathias lo escuchó y sonrió ampliamente mientras todo su mundo volvía a enfocarse solo en el noruego.

-Toda mi vida he esperado que digas eso, noru-dijo Dinamarca y tomó las mejillas de Lukas para besarlo- Jeg elsker dig-ambos se besaron apasionadamente en el pasillo, tan solo observados por un nipón con el corazón destrozado. Kiku sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla y decidió dar media vuelta e irse pues el corazón de Noruega no era suyo, era de Dinamarca…

* * *

Tino bajó del tren que había tomado rumbo a Estocolmo y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la casa de Suecia. Ahora que Inglaterra ya no lo acechaba, se sentía un poco más libre, pero no podía disfrutar por completo el momento pues no tenía al sueco con él. El decir que lo extrañaba era poco.

Después de varios momentos de estar caminando, vio a lo lejos la casa de Berwald. Mientras ensayaba lo que iba a decirle, un rubio de ojos azules pasó a su lado como un rayo. Grande fue la sorpresa del más bajo al ver a Alemania completamente furioso y fuera de sí, algo había pasado así que lo siguió, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Por qué Ludwig corría hacia la iglesia principal de Estocolmo?

Finlandia llegó al lugar y subió las escaleras para entrar a la capilla. Se escuchaban golpes y gritos, al parecer dos personas estaban luchando a muerte en la iglesia. ¡Esas dos personas eran Berwald y Ludwig! El alemán tomó un candelabro y golpeó en la cabeza al sueco antes de que éste lo sujetara de un brazo y lo lanzara contra una pared.

-¡BERWALD NO!-gritó el finés y corrió hacia ellos para separarlos cuando Feliciano lo detuvo. Sabía que si se metía en la pelea podía salir herido, pero no dejaría que se mataran entre ellos así que se liberó del agarre del italiano y trató de separarlos. Los tres forcejearon por un momento antes de el más bajo recibiera un golpe en la cara. Suecia salió de su trance al ver a su "esposa" en el suelo.

-¡Tino! –exclamó el sueco horrorizado- Vida mía ¿estás bien?

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar!

Dado que no sé ni alemán ni sueco, estas son las frases que puse en Google Translator:

*¡No dejaré que ese maldito se case con Feliciano!

**¿Feliciano Vargas, aceptas a Berwald Oxenstierna como tu futuro esposo?

Yumi-chan: Nop, Nat quiere a Iván jeje si, todos queremos lasaña!

Flannya: Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, se recuperará. Si, China está muy feliz con Romano. Sealand estará castigado hasta el año 3000.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8

Lars pensó que estaba a salvo cuando los tanques americanos dejaron la capital, pero estaba muy equivocado. Tan solo pudo pasar un día de tranquilidad pues a la mañana siguiente mientras tomaba su café matutino, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó y la voz en el teléfono se escuchaba muy ansiosa- Oh no… ¿ahora qué hizo ese mocoso?

-Algunos submarinos americanos están llegando a la costa principal…-dijo la voz del jefe del puerto que observaba la invasión mientras daba la alarma. Cundió el pánico haciendo que el holandés gruñera por lo bajo.

Países Bajos tomó el primer avión desde el aeropuerto de Ámsterdam hasta la bahía norte del país. Cuando llegó, todo el puerto estaba sumido en gritos y la gente corría para escapar de la playa, los tanques estadounidenses estaban descendiendo en tierra firme. Bien, esta era la gota que derramó el vaso, iba a declararle la guerra a Estados Unidos… pero en ese momento, una sombra salió de entre la estupefacta multitud que observaba el ataque.

-Oi! Stop right there!-exclamó Arthur parándose frente a los tanques con los brazos cruzados. Los tanques no se detuvieron, siguieron acercándose más y más, pero el inglés se quedó inmóvil- Detén esta locura, bloody emancipated!

Al ver que Inglaterra no iba a moverse del camino, Alfred dio una señal y los tanques se detuvieron lentamente. La multitud contenía el aliento ante semejante escena. Cuando los vehículos militares se detuvieron por completo, el estadounidense salió y encaró a su antiguo mentor.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó molesto antes de buscar al holandés entre la multitud y una vez que lo encontró, le guiñó el ojo con picardía- ¡Muévete del camino!

-¡No me moveré! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces con estos tanques?-lo regañó el británico totalmente furioso- ¿Acaso quieres empezar una maldita guerra? ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?!-los gritos del Reino Unido resonaron en el silencio de la bahía.

El rubio más joven miró sus pies, avergonzado por recibir tal regaño enfrente de tanta gente. En algún punto en su interior, realmente se sentía mal por hacer enojar a Inglaterra, después de todo, se había prometido no herirlo más después de la guerra de independencia.

-No, no quiero empezar una guerra-murmuró el americano negando con la cabeza ante la mirada fulminante del europeo. En ese momento, recibió un abrazo inesperado. Arthur lo estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras suspiraba de alivio. El estadounidense sonrió, olvidándose completamente del holandés y envió sus tropas a los submarinos con un gesto.

-Estaba tan preocupado cuando te vi en las noticias-murmuró el inglés abrazándolo con cariño antes de soltarle un golpe en la cabeza- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así o verás, bloody kid!

-Sorry Arthur-dijo el más joven frotándose la cabeza con cuidado. La muchedumbre aplaudió al ver que los tanques se iban. El holandés, que había estado observando toda la escena, puso los ojos en blanco antes de gritar "¡Ya bésense!", haciendo que los angloparlantes se separaran con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

* * *

Sadiq tomó la mano del español para guiarlo a su casa una vez que bajaron del tren en una de las estaciones cercanas a Estambul, cuando el ibérico logró liberarse del agarre y salió corriendo. Turquía lo perseguía, empujando a la gente en su camino. Antonio corría tan rápido como podía, esquivando maletas y personas hasta que chocó contra un joven de cabello negro.

-¡Japón! ¡Qué alegría verte!-exclamó España ocultándose entre la multitud logrando perder de vista al antiguo Imperio Otomano- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh España-san-lo saludó el asiático con una sonrisa triste antes de levantarse del suelo con la ayuda del español- estaba buscando a Turquía-san pero ya que no lo encontré en su casa, compré un boleto para Rusia.

-¿Para qué lo buscabas?-preguntó el ibérico curioso antes de voltear de nuevo para asegurarse que el turco no lo había encontrado- ¿Por qué vas a ir a Rusia?

-Porque quiero ver a Grecia-san-dijo el más bajo con una leve sonrisa. Era obvio que necesitaba a alguno de sus dos amigos para desahogar sus penas ahora que el noruego estaba con el danés.

-¿Qué tu quieres qué?-preguntó de pronto una voz enojada haciendo que el castaño saltara, asustado. Turquía había aparecido de la nada y observaba al japonés con un brillo celoso en su mirada mientras Bélgica jalaba su cabello con furia.

-¡¿Dónde está Antonio?!-gruñó la chica furiosa antes de verlo- ¡Tonio! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada acercándose al ibérico con una sonrisa avergonzada- Me alegro que estés bien…

-¡Bel!-exclamó el español al verla y la abrazó suavemente-estoy bien, gracias por venir a rescatarme… ahora vámonos de aquí-dicho esto, tomó la mano de la joven rubia y ambos corrieron al andén más cercano.

-Turquía-san… -el japonés sonrió genuinamente al ver al turco, realmente lo apreciaba aunque siempre se estuviera peleando con el griego por obtener su atención- Espero que se encuentre bien, ahora estoy esperando mi tren para ir a Estambul y de ahí, tomaré un vuelo a Moscú.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, no tienes que ver a nadie y mucho menos a Heracles-gruñó Sadiq diciendo el nombre de Grecia con rencor, sin embargo el japonés le mostró los boletos que ya había comprado- En ese caso, yo iré contigo, no puedo dejarte ir solo a Moscú…

* * *

-¿Heracles?-preguntó Iván al ver como el objeto de su devoción se había despertado temprano y se vestía con esmero. Nunca lo había visto actuar así- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Iván-dijo el griego con una sonrisa dormilona- Gracias por haberme invitado a tu casa, me divertí mucho. Debo irme, iré al aeropuerto de la ciudad a recoger a Kiku y juntos iremos a Grecia…

-Pero… -la noticia tomó por sorpresa al ruso que se quedó en shock por un momento antes de bloquear la puerta- no… te… vas… a… ir….

-Iván…-el más bajo se acercó al soviético y acarició su mejilla suavemente-de verdad me voy a ir y no hay manera en que puedas evitarlo…-el ruso trató de sujetarlo pero el griego escapó de entre sus manos. Grecia era realmente rápido cuando quería hacer algo.

* * *

-Sigo pensando que no debimos venir...-comentó Sadiq mientras bajaban del avión en el aeropuerto de Moscú. El nipón tan solo le sonrió y miró a su alrededor esperando ver al griego que llegó un par de minutos tarde- Pero mira lo que trajo el gato…

-¡Kiku!-exclamó Grecia acercándose con una amplia sonrisa que se esfumó al ver al turco- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te invitó?

-Grecia-san, es un placer verlo-dijo el joven de cabello negro antes de mirar por encima del hombro del griego- Uhm… ¿por qué Rusia-san se ve tan molesto?-preguntó mientras un aura oscura se acercaba a ellos gruñendo "kolkolkolkolkol"

Pero era obvio que a Heracles no podía importarle menos el soviético pues estaba demasiado ocupado peleando contra el turco. Ambos sujetaron al pobre nipón que había quedado en medio y, para sorpresa de Kiku, intentaron robarle un beso. Entre el forcejeo, Grecia ganó. El aura oscura se detuvo de golpe. Iván observaba la escena, horrorizado. No… no era posible… eso era una pesadilla ¿verdad? Solo Japón fue testigo de cómo se le rompía el corazón a Rusia.

* * *

Ajenos a todo lo que estaba pasando, Lovino y Yao estaban pasando un día tranquilo en Roma. El asiático había comenzado a agarrarle cariño al mayor de los italianos pero no de una manera romántica, sino como si fuera otro de sus pequeños a quienes debía cuidar. Pero Italia del Sur no veía así.

-Yao…-comenzó el menor mirando sus zapatos mientras se detenían frente al Coliseo- ehm… debo preguntarte algo…

-No lo digas, Lovino-dijo el chino con una leve sonrisa adivinando lo que iba a decir el europeo. El castaño lo miró confundido y herido- Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero hacerte sentir mal…

-Pero… ¡ti amo!-exclamó desesperado, mirando al mayor a los ojos. La ardiente mirada del italiano se veía anhelante y apasionada pero con todos los milenios que había vivido China, necesitaba poner en claro sus sentimientos, por más que le doliera a Italia.

-Lovino, eres un buen chico, en verdad, pero no puedo corresponderte-comentó el joven de cabello negro notando como le rompía el corazón al mayor de los italianos- lamento esto porque realmente me agradas ahora que ya te conozco mejor.

Italia del sur escuchó todo lo que el mayor dijo y bajó la mirada. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse libre de esa extraña obsesión que tenía con el asiático así que asintió y lo invitó a comer pasta antes de que éste se marchara a su país.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en Berlín. La iglesia estaba perfectamente decorada con flores, listones y globos. Todos los invitados ya se encontraban sentados y el novio estaba de pie en el altar. Ludwig, el padrino observaba a su hermano con cierta confusión. Era el día de la boda de Gilbert y Yekaterina.

-No entiendo, este es el último hechizo-le murmuró Arthur a Lukas. Ambos habían intentado romper el hechizo pero no lo habían logrado. El inglés dirigió su mirada a Peter quien estaba sentado a su lado- Si tu hechizo arruina la vida de Gil o de Katia, estarás castigado hasta el próximo milenio…-el pequeño rubio asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La música nupcial les indicó a todos que se pusieran de pie. La joven ucraniana traía un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello rubio estaba trenzado a una brillante tiara. La chica caminó lentamente al ritmo de la marcha nupcial rumbo al altar tomada de la mano de Iván. Gilbert sonreía ampliamente y temblaba de la emoción al verla acercarse. El ruso le lanzó una mirada de odio al prusiano antes de entregarle la mano de su hermana.

-Bienvenidos todos-dijo el padre con voz suave y clara- Estamos hoy reunidos para unir a Yekaterina Braginskaya y a Gilbert Beilschmidt en sagrado matrimonio, si alguien tiene una razón de por qué no deban casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- la dura mirada escarlata de Prusia se dirigió a todos los presentes, advirtiéndoles en silencio que si alguien se atrevía a hablar, podía considerarse hombre muerto.

-Yo quiero decir algo…-dijo una voz y todo el mundo se detuvo. Yekaterina miró la confusión en los ojos del albino y se mordió el labio antes de seguir- Lamento tener que decírtelo en este momento, Gilbert-se disculpó con voz suave- Prusia… tú no me amas, esto es solo un hechizo ¿entiendes?

-Pero… Ich liebe dich, mein Katia-murmuró el prusiano horrorizado y dolido ante esa declaración. La rubia negó con la cabeza y, tomando la cola de su vestido, salió corriendo de la iglesia- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! –Gritó él antes de seguirla- ¡No me dejes! ¡Incluso traje a Polonia como regalo de bodas! –el albino olvidó decir que lo había atado con varios moños y estaba en la mesa de regalos.

-¡No Gilbert!-exclamó la joven bajando las escaleras rápidamente-¡No puedo casarme así! –entonces, Prusia tropezó con uno de los floreros de la entrada y cayó rodando por las escaleras, golpeándose la cabeza- ¡Gilbert! ¡Ay por Dios! –la ucraniana regresó para ver si estaba bien- ¡Gilbert! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo… prometí que no te haría daño! –sin poder evitarlo, la rubia comenzó a llorar.

-Agh… mi asombrosa cabeza…-el albino reaccionó al escucharla llorar y le sonrió- Yekaterina ¿por qué lloras?-secó sus lágrimas con su corbata- uhm… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Por qué estoy vestido así? Sigo viéndome asombroso ¿verdad?

-Es que… nos íbamos a casar…-sollozó la chica secando sus lágrimas mientras todos los presentes aparecían y los rodeaban- Lo siento… fue mi culpa que cayeras de las escaleras por perseguirme…

-¡Ah! ¡¿Nos íbamos a… CASAR?!-el albino se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- Digo… no es que no quisiera casarme contigo… es que ehm… -Gilbert miró sus zapatos incómodo mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más escandaloso. En ese momento, Gilbird apareció, se posó en el hombro de Ucrania y pió feliz- Ehm… bueno… creo que casarnos es un poco apresurado… no sé… creo que lo correcto es que salgamos primero… si quieres…-Yekaterina se sonrojó ante esa extraña declaración pero asintió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Así que por eso no pudimos anular el hechizo-dijo Arthur con una leve sonrisa-A Gilbert realmente le gusta Ucrania… Qué lindo…

-Ajá… pero de todos modos vamos a comer pastel ¿verdad?-preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del inglés.

-Uff creo que me salvé…-dijo Peter alegremente antes de quitarle la varita a Arthur- Ahora… hagamos que lluevan dulces ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios.

Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este fic.

Hasta la próxima

Se despide,

Ghostpen94


End file.
